


Day 17: A Love Letter (wlw)

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Carry on Countdown 2017 [16]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Is this me writing a love letter, Keris can't hide her feelings anymore, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Sappy, Yes it Is, hiding behind fiction?, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: Keris can't keep her feelings to herself anymore but is to shy to tell Trixie directly. She writes a letter.





	Day 17: A Love Letter (wlw)

**Author's Note:**

> I poured myself into this quite a bit so it could be very sappy ^^ I just want these girls to be happy.

Dear Trixie, 

 

I'm not brave enough to tell you this in person but I really need to. 

It's the confession always lurking behind my every word. The confession that keeps on tearing at my brain, keeps on trying to escape.

I can't stop thinking about it. 

But I am afraid. 

I am afraid of losing you, of you rejecting me. 

I know this sounds absurd. You have always been there for me with kind words and reassuring gestures. 

So I am telling you now. 

You are the first thing I think of in the mornings. 

It's like you are my shining beacon in this dark world. I always seem to drift towards you, towards your beautiful soul. 

You cheer me up when I am down and you carry me through depths I am not able to manage alone. 

I love your beautiful smile. 

I love how strong you are. 

I love your fluffy hair.

I love your joyful personality. 

I love the way your laugh lights up the whole room. 

It's a warm light, illuminating you and your surroundings. Enveloping everything and everyone present. 

When I look at you there is a rush of affection flooding my whole being. 

It leaves me breathless, helpless, incapable of ignoring my feelings. I'm left completely defenseless against your charms. 

It's addictive. You've got me hooked. 

So I am telling you about this one time. The moment I realized. 

We were watching your favourite movie and you were completely enchanted by it. You were hanging on the edge of your seat until the very end. 

Afterwards you couldn't stop talking about the beautiful pictures and the inspiring Love Story. 

It's strangely alluring seeing you like this. 

The energy emanating from you keeps bouncing around the room, bringing everything to life it touches. 

And when it brushes me… Oh, it's so exhilarating, activating every cell in my body. Electricity tickling my nerves. It keeps me alive. 

So I am telling you now. 

I like you, Trixie. (like, a lot) 

I like every part of you, even the ones you hate yourself and like to hide. 

And I still don't know if I want to hug you, kiss you, both or more and I am confused. So very confused. There is only one thing I am sure about. 

It is you. 

It is you that got me enchanted. 

 

Keris

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
